Nilisil's Journey
by RogueTigress
Summary: Discontinued. Nilisil has always lived in the shadows of her stepbrothers Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. When the Fellowship arrives in Rivendell, she begs Elrond to go with them, but he refuses.
1. Nilisil Before the Council

Summary: Nilisil always lived in the shadow of her stepbrothers Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. When the Fellowship arrives in Rivendell, she begs Elrond to go with them, but he refuses. This follows Nilisil's journey as she defies orders and tracks the fellowship, all the while discovering her own values. *My first fanfic, constructive flames welcome. Sorry if they're not in character! Mostly movie-verse until TTT and ROTK events.*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to JRR Tolkien. Only Nilisil is mine.  
  
.  
  
Chapter One: Nilisil Before the Council  
  
.  
  
A silent footstep here. Another one there. Nilisil Half-Elven, Nili to her adoptive family, stepped carefully through the dry leaves and twigs, making sure not to crack one and scare off her prey. She finally spotted the male buck behind a bush and smirked. 'Finally! I can show up my brothers. They can't say anything about me being deficient anymore!' she thought to herself. She slowly notched an arrow to her bow and aimed at the deer's heart carefully. As she was about to pull the string back, a shout pierced through the air. "NILI!!! NILISIL!!!! Where are you? Ada waaaants you!" Nili groaned. She watched, dismayed, as the buck's head shot up in fear, then bounded away as quickly as possible. When the buck was nowhere in sight, Nili got up slowly and stalked to Elladan. "BROTHER!" Nili growled. She was very mad and didn't bother to keep her steps quiet. "Ah, there you are. Ada said something about." His voice trailed off when he saw her expression. Instead of fury and pure anger, it was cold, an expressionless mask. "Elladan. How nice to see you. You're blocking my way." snarled Nili. "Now what were you saying? Ada wanted me? You must've forgotten. Ada's away, scouting out for Estel. Don't you remember?" Nili smiled a sickly sweet grin. "Um. Hehehe?" Elladan started to slowly back away, not wanting to experience the fury. "Umm.I think Glorfindel called me. Bye!!!!" He ran away furiously, giggling inside.  
Nili just sighed as she watched Elladan run away. 'Just my luck, when I'm about to catch the deer, they have to ruin it,' she grumbled to herself. 'How am I ever going to prove that I'm just as good as Elladan or Elrohir, or even Estel?' Nili groaned at the thought. 'I'll never be as good as Estel. Never in my whole entire immortal life will I get close.'  
She started walking towards home, sighing in despair occasionally, as she tried to think of a way to prove her ability to track just as good as her brothers.  
  
.  
  
Glorfindel watched amusedly as Elladan raced furiously into Elrohir's room. 'Must've been one of their crazy plans to keep Nili from growing up,' he thought to himself. 'They should stop soon. Nili's almost an adult, and nothing can stop her once she sets her mind to it.'  
.  
  
"I did it!! I did it!!" Elladan crowed triumphantly. He grinned at his twin happily.  
"Good work. Now.she must be mad at you, huh?" Elrohir looked at Elladan expectedly. "We need to have another plan. You know she never gives up if she wants it badly enough."  
"Yeah, true. But let's just bask in the victory. Another day where she stays our little sister." Elladan smiled fondly as he remembered when they adopted Nili at a young age of 200.  
Elrohir looked at Elladan. "3000 years and we still can't let go of our little Nili." He sighed softly, knowing Elladan will want to continue seeing her as the 200 year old Nili they first saw.  
Both Elves' thoughts were interrupted, however, as pounding hooves sounded outside their rooms. They ran out and saw their father ride in with his guard.  
"Ada! You're back!" Elladan raced out, Elrohir following at his footsteps.  
Elrond smiled at the two. "Hello Elladan, Elrohir. I trust you stayed out of trouble and left Nili alone?" His smile started to fade when he saw Nili stalk into the courtyard and glared at her brothers.  
"Hi Ada. Welcome home. Will there be a welcoming banquet tonight?" Nili's voice was polite with no inflections, just a cold tone.  
"Daughter, you seem distant. What is wrong?" Elrond looked at his adopted daughter anxiously.  
"It is nothing, Ada. I will see you tonight." Nili refused to look at the twins as she walked past them. "I will be with Arwen if you need me."  
Elrond looked at Nili and frowned, then glanced at his sons. His frown deepened when he saw them whispering and looking at Nili. "Elladan. You always are the leader of these.pranks. What have you done this time?"  
Elladan jumped at his father's voice. "Uh nothing, Ada! I swear. I just called out for Nili when she was out deer-watching."  
Elrond sighed tiredly. He knew of Nili's quest to prove her importance and of the twin's obsession on keeping her a little child. "I will deal with you two later."  
"Yes, Ada." The twins' voices chimed at once as Elrond walked to his room.  
  
.  
  
"Arwen? Are you there?" Nili called out for her sister and best friend. She peeked into her rooms, but no one was there. "Arwen?"  
"I'm over here, Nili." Arwen called out.  
"Arwen. What are you doing here? This is Estel's room." Nili was puzzled. She knew they loved each other and was happy for both of them, but never saw Arwen in his room.  
"Don't you remember? Ada told us yesterday. Estel's coming tomorrow with the Hobbits. He's leading them from Bree. But I'm a little worried. He's taking a little longer than everyone expects. You don't think something happened, do you?" Arwen looked at Nili worriedly, with fear in her eyes.  
"No, Arwen. Estel's the best Ranger. If he cannot do it, no one can. You know that as well as I do!" Nili insisted. "He must been taking longer because of the Hobbit's height. They can't walk as fast so he must slow down for them."  
Arwen smiled. "Yes, that must be it. The Hobbits can't keep up with Estel." Suddenly, she gasped and keeled over.  
"The Hobbits!" was all Nili heard before Arwen fainted.  
  
.  
  
Elrond rushed to Arwen's room when Nili barged in his study and started sobbing. He was worried, but felt no danger around, and was relieved from that fact.  
"Ada!" Elrond was thankful to hear that word from Arwen. "Ada! I felt something bad happen to one of the Hobbits. He's wounded, wounded terribly." Arwen started crying. "What if Estel is hurt? What if they are in danger? I need to help them!"  
Elrond started. He wasn't sure about Arwen's premonition, but didn't want to assume in something as dangerous as how Arwen described her vision.  
"Arwen, you cannot go! I will send Elladan or Elrohir."  
"No Ada, you can't! I have to go! Only I know where they are right now."  
Elrond sighed. She had a point there. "Alright Arwen. Be careful though. I sense a great evil, an evil I think may be the Ringwraiths, if my fear is correct."  
Arwen gasped. "Then I must hurry!" She rushed out of the room to her horse, not bothering to change into something better to wear.  
"Arwen! Be careful!" Nili shouted. She was anxious and didn't want to see her sister hurt. She was gladdened when Arwen grinned back. Her heart still was fearful, however, as she watched Arwen ride to save the group, maybe to her death.  
  
.  
  
Elrond watched from his window as Arwen rode towards certain danger. He had never been this fearful since Celebrían was ambushed and nearly killed. The Elf sighed despondently, knowing full well that the Ringwraiths were out there, chasing for the Ring. He fervently hoped that Arwen wouldn't encounter them as she sought for Estel and the Hobbits.  
  
.  
  
End of Chapter One! All kinds of reviews welcome, and if you leave your email address, I will personally answer back. The more reviews, the faster I'll update and the longer the chapters there will be. Thanks! 


	2. Mama! Ada! Why?

Summary: Nilisil always lived in the shadow of her stepbrothers Elladan and Elrohir. When the Fellowship arrives in Rivendell, she begs Elrond to go with them, but he refuses. This follows Nilisil's journey as she defies orders and tracks the fellowship, all the while discovering her own values. *My first fanfic, constructive flames welcome. Sorry if they're not in character!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to JRR Tolkien. Only Nilisil is mine.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I think I didn't make things clear, however. Nilisil is feeling left out because she isn't allowed to accompany her stepbrothers in tracking and hunting (since she is a female in a protective family) despite her skills and training. I also realized I didn't put much on her past. So this chapter is mostly devoted to her past.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Two: Mama! Ada! Why??  
  
.  
  
Nilisil watched as Arwen rode hard out of the protected confines of Rivendell. Deep down, she could not shake a feeling of unrest and fear that Arwen would face an evil worse than Orcs. She thought back to when she was an Elfling.  
  
.  
  
"Mama! Look! Look! I'm as good as Avardoion!!" Nilisil carefully notched her bow and pulled back the string. She aimed at the target one hundred yards away, noting the winds. She aimed slightly above the bulls eye and released the arrow.  
The older female Elf watched as the arrow flew in a slight arc before slamming into the middle of the target. She smiled as her daughter danced in joy at accomplishing the task she had practiced for many months.  
Airelond, the sword tutor and archery master for Nilisil and her brother Avardoion, smiled gently at Nili. "Good job, young Elf. By the time you are of two hundred years, you will be the best in all of Arda."  
Nili squealed. "Really, Lond? That's less than thirty years! I can't wait!!" She ran over to hug her trainer tightly before running back into the house.  
"You train her well, Airelond. Times are dangerous now, and she will want to go out on the Orc hunts with her brother Vardo. I fear for her safety, Lond. I do not want my only girl to be hurt and feel the pain of a poisoned arrow. I do not want her to die like her father." Nili's mother looked sadly at Lond.  
"I know that pain too well. But I assure you, she will be as good as even Prince Legolas. Surely you have heard of his heroics in Mirkwood."  
"Yes, Lond, I have. But even I fear for his health as he hunts. I just worry for Nili. She is still very young and to send her out to hunt those things." The Elf bit her lip anxiously. " I do not want her to leave for the Grey Havens before her time comes."  
Lond looked at her and smiled fondly. "You remind me of my mother. She was always worrying after my sisters, even though they never ran into trouble or danger."  
The other Elf smiled. "Motherly love. What can I say? It is all mothers' job to worry about their little Elflings. But mine, for Nili; it is more. You are training her to join the Rangers, are you not? Like Elrond and Celebrían's twins." She looked at Lond carefully for any emotions on his face.  
Lond turned away. He had not wanted to tell her, but the question demanded an answer. "Yes, lady. I am. I am sorry if it is not your wish." He looked her straight in the eye then. "But you must know. Nili has great skill in tracking and an even greater skill for fighting. Her abilities are known even to the greatest of all Rangers. She is sought for. Lady, forgive me."  
Nilisil's mother smiled sadly. "I have known for awhile, Lond. Aragorn passed by on his way to inquire of Nili. I know of her skill and what she can do. But still. A mother still worries."  
Lond watched the mother as she gazed at Nili's window. A shadow could be seen swinging a sword in intricate movements with a delicacy only from a trained Elven maiden.  
"So the time comes, Lond. The sun is setting and dinner will be ready soon."  
Lond nodded and started to head back to his rooms when a scream was heard.  
  
.  
  
Nilisil was going through the routines with her sword when she heard a scream. She raced to her window and saw Lond running towards the forest next to the home. "Lond! Do you need assistance?"  
Lond didn't hear Nili call out and continued running into the forest, taking out his sword and throwing the sheath to the ground.  
Nili continued watching as Lond disappeared into the forest with several guards. She looked at her sword and closed her eyes in apparent indecision. After several minutes she snapped her eyes open and ran out into the forest.  
  
.  
  
Nili carefully stepped through the dry leaves, tracking Lond and the guards. She heard another scream and ran towards it, unheeding of any danger. The screaming got loud and more frequent as Nili got closer.  
She suddenly burst into a small clearing, filled with Orcs. She caught herself before she gave herself away and backed behind a tree. She watched in horror as Lond and a few guards began attacking the Orcs. Seeing now chance in their survival against so many of them, she ran in and started fighting fiercely. She was trained and she would prove to Lond how good she could be.  
  
.  
  
Lond watched in horror as he spotted a small Elf enter the battle. He recognized Nili through her swings and tried to move his way towards her. However, the Orcs were too many and he was too busy trying to protect the Human boy to go to Nili. A slash wound to his right arm made him vulnerable, as the Orcs began pushing in the small protective circle around the boy.  
  
.  
  
Nili saw Lond slashed on his dominant arm and her fury increased. 'How dare they attack in my home! How dare the vile creatures go after a Human boy. She's barely of age to walk, vulnerable, unprotected, untrained!'  
Nili began getting angrier as her swings became methodical. Cut, jab, slash, continue the cycle. Slowly, the Orcs realized her skill with the sword and retreated, running instead towards her home.  
Gradually, Nili relaxed, not realizing at first the direction they were running in. When she saw Lond's horror stricken face, she turned and saw the Orcs stampeding past the guards, cutting down everything in their path.  
"No!! Mama! Ada!!" Nili cried out and started to run towards the house. She was too late, as the Orcs raided the home, killing every Elf and stealing every valuable item. Nili managed to only dispatch a few straggling Orcs, but it was too late for her family. She found them in the study, fear in their eyes, sadness etched forever on their once perfect faces.  
  
.  
  
Lond took the Human boy in his arms and slowly walked toward the house, knowing that they were too late, knowing that even Nili was too late. He knew of their swiftness and cruel mentality against Elves. He knew that even by the time Nili found her parents, they would be dead, or near dead.  
And that was how he found Nili. She was sobbing, pulling at her mother's sleeve, calling out for her to come back. Lond fought back tears, nearly forgetting Nili was only an Elfling of two hundred years. Her wisdom and heroism often made everyone forget her age. Lond set down the Human on a chair and knelt by Nili. He gently closed the eyes of the dead Elves and pulled a grief stricken Nili to him.  
"Nili. We must leave. There is a chance the Orcs will be back for more."  
Nili nodded sadly, reluctant to leave what she knew. She whispered goodbyes to her parents and glanced up at Lond.  
  
"I wish to avenge my parents." Lond felt dread settling into his stomach as he saw a cold look entered her eyes.  
"Nili," he murmured. "We are going to the House of Elrond. You will be raised there. His sons will finish your training to be a Ranger."  
Nili's eyes flashed with annoyance. "I wish to avenge my parents! Those.ORCS killed them, and you want me to just forget about them?! You trained me, Lond! You know I am good! I can do this, and I will do this. You cannot stop me, Lond. They are my parents and I will take revenge." She spun around before Lond could see her tears and ran out of the room to the stables. Nili quickly took her horse and rode hard at the direction of the Orcs.  
  
.  
  
Lond watched her run towards the stable and sighed. He would have to find her later, but the Human needed his help first. He decided to give him to the care of a kind Human couple he knew by Bree. It was a long journey and he needed to get there quick.  
  
.  
  
A pair of eyes watched a young brunette Elf perched on a tree above a group of Orcs. The eyes took in every detail of the female Elf. She was beautiful, her dark hair braided intricately, nearly reaching her waist. Her features were perfect and stunning even among her kind. She was wiry, wearing dark clothing to hide her among the trees. Her garb accented her muscles well. The watcher noted the unsheathed sword in her hand, the quiver filled with arrows and a bow slung over her shoulder. It was also evident there were daggers in her boots and sleeves. She would be even more beautiful if not for the hard, cold look in her eyes.  
The watcher noted as she jumped down, landing with perfect balance without any noise, behind the Orcs. She began swinging her sword and ran at the Orcs. The watcher was amazed at the skill the young Elf had. He wasn't prepared for her ability, only hearing of it. He was amused as she was obviously playing with them, slashing only to wound them enough for a slow death.  
When the battle was over, the watcher retreated, careful to not make any noise.  
"You." The watcher froze as he felt a dagger at his neck. "Why were you watching me?" He looked at the Elf and asked a question of his own.  
"You are an Elf. A young one at that. What do you have against Orcs that you hunt them mercilessly?"  
The smile didn't reach her eyes as she took in his question. "Do you know who I am, Human?"  
"I have heard of you. But no one knows of your past. You keep it well hidden."  
"Yes, I do. What do you watch me for?"  
"I wished to see your skill. I followed you. I was surprised you did not notice me, Elf." He smirked at her.  
"Oh, I knew you were there. You just weren't of importance. To reveal you would keep me from finding the Orcs faster."  
"You have great tracking skills, Elf. Even I did not notice some things, with the training I have."  
"Oh really. And who trained you, may I ask?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Airelond. Perhaps you know of him, Elf?" He watched carefully for any emotions in her features.  
"Lond." She looked impassionately at the Human. "You are the boy we found some thirty years ago."  
He looked at her in surprise. "So you are indeed Nilisil. Lond talks of you much. He suspected you were her."  
Nilisil refused to look at him. "Yes, I am Nilisil. How is Lond?"  
"He is fine. He misses you. He believes you have not fulfilled your full potential however. He keeps muttering how you never finished your training. Although how someone could get any better is beyond me." He flashed a charming smile at Nilisil.  
"Don't think you can charm me, young Human. Your flattery will get you nowhere. Go back to Lond. You still have much to learn. You are too loud, for one. And I have work to do."  
The Human watched in amazement as the Elf leaped into the trees and disappeared.  
  
.  
  
Nilisil leaped from branch to branch. The conversation disturbed her. 'So Lond thinks I have not fulfilled my full potential.' She leaped to the ground and took out a cloth, wiping her bloodied blade with it. 'We will see about that. Looks like my next destination will be Rivendell.'  
  
.  
  
"Nili, daughter, I need your help." She snapped out of her memories as Elrond called out for her. She saw Mithrandir carrying a half-dead Hobbit to the Healing rooms.  
"Yes, Ada. I am coming." Nili looked anxiously for Arwen, but Elrond noticed.  
"Nili, Arwen is fine. She went back with horses to lead Estel and the other Hobbits here in case there is more danger. Come now. Frodo needs our help." He disappeared into a room.  
"Yes, Ada." She went after him, intent on forgetting the pain the memories had pulled up.  
  
.  
  
End Chapter Two. All reviews welcome again! Sorry if it is a little confusing or not enough on detail, but I just wanted to give a cursory on her past. The family lived in a house, unlike most Elves, in case that part confused you. It's sort of like Rivendell, a house but with many open walls. They lived down south, deep into South Gondor (farther south than Mordor). I hope you got the idea that Nilisil was trained well and has a deep hatred against Orcs, thus giving her incentive to track the Fellowship despite orders not to. It isn't about revenge or personal objectives though. I can't tell you what it's about, though, because it will all be explained why she goes in the next chapter or two. Thanks! 


	3. Visions, the Council of Elrond, and Afte...

Summary: Nilisil always lived in the shadow of her stepbrothers Elladan and Elrohir. When the Fellowship arrives in Rivendell, she begs Elrond to go with them, but he refuses. This follows Nilisil's journey as she defies orders and tracks the fellowship, all the while discovering her own values. *My first fanfic, constructive flames welcome. Sorry if they're not in character!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to JRR Tolkien. Only Nilisil is mine.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing! They were really helpful in what to do and what not to do. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I got a bit stuck on what to write. Sorry if there are any mistakes. My beta reader went on vacation.  
  
{.} signifies the visions/dreams  
  
.  
  
Chapter Three: Visions, the Council of Elrond, and After  
  
.  
  
Nilisil entered the room she saw Mithrandir run into. She was puzzled as to why he was carrying a Hobbit, and was worried about the rest of the group. If one were hurt, wouldn't the rest be?  
"Nili. Come, I need your help. Do not worry about Estel or the others. Evil was looking only for this one." Elrond looked at Nili to make sure she heard. He was relieved when she walked towards them.  
"What shall I do, Ada?" Nili was unsure of what to do. The memories had brought back a fear of death, either herself dying or someone else dying on her account.  
"Fetch some athelas for me, will you?" Elrond had seen a glimpse of fear flit across her face, then disappear behind a stony mask. He sighed inwardly. All these years and she still hid her emotions. He wondered what terrible pain caused her to be so callous at times.  
  
.  
  
Nili watched Frodo sleep after his healing. Elrond had told her the physical wound was healed, but emotionally, it was a different story. Frodo may have nightmares about it for the rest of his life.  
She watched sadly as Frodo tossed in his sleep, calling out for Strider and Gandalf, sometimes for Sam. She wanted so badly to take his misery and put it on herself, but knew it was not possible.  
"Nilisil." She looked up in alarm and sighed in relief it was only Gandalf. "I will watch over Frodo now. You need your rest."  
"Alright. But I will be back later." Nili rose out of her chair slowly and took a last glance at Frodo. Gandalf looked at her, studying her features, and noticed a small sadness within her. Nili finally sighed softly and and left to her room. The last thing she saw was Gandalf sitting on a chair next to the large bed, smoking on his pipe.  
  
.  
  
{There were silent footsteps behind her. She whirled to face her stalker, her hair sweeping across her face. A figure covered in all black cloths faced her, partially hid in the shadows.  
She studied her stalker. He was faceless but held himself proudly like a king. He stopped a few feet away from her, drawing out his sword. She drew out her own sword, a curved Elvish blade not unlike the Evenstar's, holding it out defensively, ready to guard against a swing.  
The figure walked towards her, out from the shadows. She gasped softly as four other figures in black appeared, flanking the first one. Her face grew hard, however, as she raised her sword. She was not about to go down in a fight without resistance.  
The figures began walking towards her slowly, also raising their swords. They began walking in a semi-circle, pointing their swords inward. She backed up a few feet before taking her stand. The figures continued advancing at her and took a swing at her head.  
She tried to block the swing but something was tying her arms down. She watched horrified as the sword got closer to her head. She tried to duck the swing, but she could not move. All she could do was watch the sword get closer.  
She was surprised when the sword went through her as if she was a ghost. When she tried to lift her arm, she was surprised that it moved. She turned, as if on instinct, to look behind her. To her surprise, there were four Hobbits, one she recognized as Frodo. The other three were down, Frodo was on the ground, when he suddenly disappeared.  
She watched in horror as one figure stabbed the air with a blade, a scream ripping through the air. Another dark figure rushed past her, fighting against the figures in black. She was stunned to see Estel. He finally dispatched of the figures in black before rushing over to Frodo, who had reappeared after being stabbed.}  
  
Nilisil woke with a start, her sheets covered in sweat. Her head was pounding, evidence of another vision, although she believed this was one of the past. She would get visions once in awhile, although ones of the future were more frequent. Nili groaned and went to clean her face and get a drink of water before going back to sleep and whatever visions the night decided to bring her.  
  
{She floated over a mountain, bursting in flames. She looked around and saw armies of Orcs fighting with Humans. Horror dawned on her face as she saw the futility for the Humans. There were too many Orcs and not enough warriors. The dead littered the ground. Dimly, she saw two figures climbing the mountain, with a slinker creeping behind them, when one disappeared. A terrible scream pounded through her head as nine figures in black from her previous vision raced towards the mountain.}  
  
A flash of white before another vision hit her.  
  
{Hills and houses were burning. She could see the remains of a garden to one side. A soft cry caught her attention and she crept towards the bush where it originated. Parting the leaves, she saw a small Hobbit baby. He was curled up and sniffling. She picked him up and walked around, looking for any signs of life. A noise to her left reached her ears and she dropped to a defensive position. The Hobbit child immediately went deathly quiet, as if anticipating some danger. She sneaked forward carefully, taking an abandoned dagger in case. She hid behind a tree and peeked around, careful to give no indication she was spying. She was sickened to see Saruman and a sneaky creature inspecting Hobbits, bound and gagged. They were led like animals into houses, presumably for slave work.}  
  
Nili woke again with a start. She thought she had seen Estel fighting in the first vision, but was not sure. Someone had been holding a standard that looked a lot like the one Arwen had been making for him, however. She also thought she recognized the Hobbit who disappeared, but shook her head. For the second one, Nili was worried. It gave deep warnings that Saruman was a traitor. 'Why would anyone believe me if I tell them? He is the white wizard, head of the Council. Even Mithrandir looks to him for advice.' Nili grew hard. 'I will tell Ada. Surely he will believe me. If he does not, then I will tell Mithrandir. For now, I will try and get some rest. I am anxious for Estel and Arwen.' Slowly, Nili drifted off to an uneasy sleep, free of any visions or dreams.  
  
.  
  
"Nilisil, m'lady. It is morning." Nili groaned at the sound of a voice. "Lady Nilisil!" She waved her hand weakly in the direction of the insistent voice.  
"Yes I am awake. You may go now." She promptly fell asleep again, only to scrunch up in a ball as a blast of cold air hit her body. "Ugh. Cold. Not good."  
"Lord Elrond asked me to wake you up. He says Frodo is awake."  
At those words, Nili sat up quickly. She looked at the servant. "Really?"  
The Elf's eyes danced in mirth. "Yes, Lady. He just awoke and is talking to Mithrandir and Lord Elrond at the moment." She then bowed out of the room to her other duties.  
Nilisil hurriedly cleaned herself and dressed as fast as she could. She was puzzled, however, at her eagerness to see Frodo well. 'Ai, Elbereth, why have you instilled in me such a love for the simple Hobbit? He has nothing of value to me.' Nili just shrugged and slipped her boots on, walking rapidly to Frodo's room.  
"Ah, Daughter. I see you have awoken." Elrond greeted Nili and looked for any signs of a troubled sleep. The servant he sent to wake Nili up had said the sheets were mussed and dirty, something peculiar when they were just changed that day.  
Nili noticed him studying her. She gave a half grin and greeted Mithrandir, hoping to get a chance to tell of her visions soon. "How is Frodo, Ada?"  
"He is just fine. His wound has healed and he seems quite content, especially after Sam ran in." Everyone smiled at the memory of Sam bursting through the door, anxious to see Frodo alive and well. "He is with the other Hobbits now, with Bilbo, I presume."  
"Okay. Ada, I have something to tell you." She hesitated a bit, biting her lip.  
"Nili, what must I tell you? Do not bite your lip," Elrond scolded lightly. "Now what is it? I do not have all day. Representatives of Middle- earth are coming here and I must prepare for a meeting tonight."  
"I had a vision last night. Well, more like two and a half."  
"Two and a half?" Elrond quirked an eyebrow. "How can you have two and a half visions?"  
"Umm.one was in the past. I don't count that as a full one since it already happened." Nili looked at Elrond. "Just let me explain. Don't interrupt, please? And Mithrandir too?"  
"Yes, Daughter." Elrond sighed. "Now, pray, tell us, or we will be here all day."  
"The first one. It was of Estel and the Hobbits on Amon Hen, I believe. I saw Frodo get stabbed by one of the Ringwraiths. The second one." Nili trailed off. She shuddered and closed her eyes. She continued after a few seconds in a small whisper. "The second one, I saw people fighting at the edge of Mount Doom. I saw two Hobbits and a slinking one climbing on Mount Doom."  
Elrond frowned as Nilisil continued. "The third one was just as horrible. I saw Hobbits being bound and gagged and led like pack animals. Ada! I forgot. Saruman is a traitor. He was there with some sneaky ugly creature, looking at the Hobbits. You have to believe me, Ada!"  
Elrond nodded. "Yes, Daughter. We know that already. Mithrandir was held captive for awhile by Saruman after a proposition to join Sauron. He has seen an army being bred by Saruman himself." Mithrandir nodded in confirmation.  
Nilisil paled. "What do you propose to do, Ada? We cannot just sit here and do nothing!"  
"No, we cannot. But Frodo has a heavy burden and we must not ignore it. However, we cannot ignore Saruman." Elrond sighed and for the first time since his wife passed, Nilisil saw him tired. "Tonight, as I mentioned earlier, will be a council held to determine the fate of the Ring. I wish you to be there."  
Nilisil looked up at Elrond and sputtered. "Me? But why, Ada? I have no good skills or ideas to contribute."  
"I need someone with a different view towards our fate there."  
"But what of Mithrandir? Will he not be enough?"  
"He will be there, but I need someone who does not know what is going on exactly. Do you understand? I need you there because I need someone there who hears everything for the first time."  
"Yes, Ada. I will be there." Nilisil put on a brave face, but inside, she was afraid. 'A meeting among esteemed Elves, Men, and Dwarves, and me among them? What have I gotten myself into?' She groaned softly as she took her leave from Elrond and Mithrandir, and walked to her room. 'I have nothing to give. My skills are barely good enough compared to Estel. I am just a regular Elf-maiden. Who happens to be good with a bow and sword.' She sighed again and gracefully sank into her bed, waiting for the servant to call her up when the time for the Council was to come.  
  
.  
  
"Lady Nilisil." Nili groaned as a hand softly shook her. "It is time for the Council to start."  
"Yes thank you. I will be there shortly." The servant nodded and left. Nilisil got up and stretched languidly. She looked at her rumpled clothes and crinkled her nose in disgust.  
"Well there goes what I planned to wear."  
"Do you need help, Lady?"  
Nilisil looked up to see another servant standing at the door. "Yes I need help." Nili gave a half-grin and looked at her clothes again. "What I planned to wear tonight is not very presentable. And my hair!" Nili rushed to a mirror and looked in mild disgust at the messy curls.  
"That can be fixed easily! I saw you sleeping earlier and thought you would be in need of more clothes, so I went through your wardrobe and picked out clothes similar to what you are wearing. And you can leave your hair straight and simple to its full length.  
Nilisil sighed in relief. "Yes thank you for the foresight of picking out my clothes beforehand." She stood quietly as the servant quickly brushed through her hair into neat curls. "Thank you so much! I must hurry now. The Council must have started by now." She waved to the servant and ran to the meeting place.  
Before she got there, she slowed to a walk and calmed herself down. 'No need to look hurried. I am an Elf, surely, and Elves do not hurry.' She took a deep breath and walked through the arch leading to her chair.  
"Ada, I am here," she murmured. Elrond looked at her, pleased.  
"You are just on time, Nilisil. Everyone is here and I was just about to start. You have good timing." He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and started the meeting.  
Nilisil tuned out the talking, not wanting to look bored and fall asleep, and scanned the crowd. She saw Frodo and smiled at him. He glanced at her and smiled shyly back. Next to him was Mithrandir. He had a grave look on his face, like one with bad news. She continued down and saw many Elves she did not recognize. However, one sat in regal silence and held a familiarity to her. Nili gasped lightly as she recognized King Thranduil's son, Prince Legolas. Nilisil shook her head slightly and continued taking note of the rest of the members.  
After him, she saw Dwarves and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't recognize any of them and didn't plan on getting to know them either.  
Next to them were Humans. She saw as one Human sitting proudly among the Men, wanting to know why he was there. She wanted to know who he was until he started to look very interested in the Ring Frodo had just put on a small stone table. She heard him whisper something but gave it no notice. Nilisil was very startled when he jumped up and started pacing, ranting about using the Ring to their advantage. She merely sighed as everyone started bickering.  
She glanced at Estel, sitting next to the Men, and saw him looking at everyone displeased, as was Elrond. Because of the bickering, she barely heard Frodo speak up next to her. She watched as Mithrandir turned to him as Frodo spoke again, saying he would take the Ring himself though he did not know the way. She watched as Mithrandir offered to show the way. She watched as Legolas offered his bow, as Gimli offered his axe, and watched in horror as Estel stood up and walked towards the group. Nilisil was about to stand up, but a hard glance from Elrond kept her sitting.  
'No, Estel, you cannot go. I need you, Arwen needs you!' She pleaded silently.  
"And I offer my sword," he said quietly, unaware of Nili's pleading.  
Nili bowed her head in distress. She knew Estel was stubborn and would not change his mind from joining the group. A noise from a plant caught her ear and she looked up. She saw Sam bound out, and as Merry and Pippin ran to the group, all joining as well. She didn't catch what the Hobbits and Elrond said as she thought madly. 'I will ask Ada to join later. He will let me. He let Estel go. I might not be as good as he is, but they will need everyone the can get. And anyways, that Human does not look too honest. There's something about him.' Nilisil glanced at Boromir. 'Yes. I will go with them.' "Daughter, the Council has ended. Are you staying out here to sleep under the stars?" Elrond quirked an eyebrow at Nilisil. "Oh. I did not notice. Ada, I was wondering if it was alright that I went with the Fellowship." "So you were listening. Your answer is no." Elrond turned to go to his study. "But Ada! They need me! There are four Hobbits, a Dwarf, a Human, and then only one Elf, Estel, and Mithrandir! They will not get very far!" Elrond stopped abruptly and turned around. "I have given my answer and you will obey." He turned back around walked into his study, Nilisil following all the way. "You must give me a reason at least as to why you will not let me!" Nilisil started shouting. "I do not have to give any whatsoever, Nilisil." Elrond was annoyed, but he would not give into his anger. "Tell me or I am leaving with them!" Elrond would not stand for demands made by a younger Elf, especially one under his care. "Nilisil, you will go to your room now." "Ada! Just give me one reason! That is all I ask." Nilisil started tugging at Elrond's sleeve, hoping for any reason to be given. Elrond just shrugged her off. "Are you going because you wish to avenge your family? I know of your past now, Nilisil." Nilisil gasped and fell into a chair. "How?! I told no one." "Airelond sent a messenger before the Council convened. He told of your past and everything before you arrived here seeking training. I know you were tracking down Orcs and killing them with no mercy, even torturing them!" "It is not for vengeance, I swear, Ada!" She tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look at her. "So what is it for? I can think of no other reason you wish to go!" There was a silence before Nilisil spoke up. "Because of Frodo, Ada." "Frodo has the others to protect him." "Ada, the Hobbits do not know what they are going into! And if the others are separated, then what? The Hobbits cannot take care of themselves! Look at what happened at Amon Hen before Estel drove the Ringwraiths off." Nilisil waved her hands impatiently, almost knocking over an inkbottle. "They will be fine without you, Nilisil. And why do you worry so much for Frodo?" Elrond sighed, wondering if he should give in. "I do not know, Ada. But I have a fear for him. Ever since he was brought to Rivendell, I care about him." Nilisil looked away for a moment, toying with the hem of her sleeve Elrond looked at Nilisil and saw no dishonesty from her. She was telling the truth. He sighed softly again. "My answer still stands the same. You cannot go." Nilisil jumped up in anger. "What? You still do not let me go?! I can protect them!" "And so can Estel, Legolas, Boromir, and Mithrandir! Now go to your room, Nilisil, or I will see punishment befall you!" Elrond practically yelled out. "I still do not see your reasoning behind your judgement," Nilisil hissed. She ran out of Elrond's study, not hearing his sigh. "You are too headstrong, Nili. Too young. You should not have had to endure such pain."  
  
.  
  
Nilisil stormed to her room, not caring about bumping into others. When she arrived at her room, she flopped ungracefully onto her bed.  
'Why will Ada not allow me to go? It is not like I will die. I am not his blood daughter, anyways," she fumed. "I will go with them, whether Ada will allow me or not. I will wait until the night they leave and track them.'  
Nilisil grinned at her decision and promptly fell asleep, dreaming of battles and swordfights.  
  
.  
  
End of Chapter Three. All reviews welcome as usual! Please please PLEASE tell me if anything could be better. Sorry if Nilisil's changing moods were confusing, but I made her that way on purpose hehehe. Cookies to those who can see Elrond's reasoning behind his refusal. And if anyone can tell me how to make words italicized, that'd be great. Ooh and if someone could tell me how to fix it so everything doesn't get squished into one paragraph too.that'd be cool. Thanks!!! 


End file.
